You Me and the Apocalypse
by ValarMorghulisGoT
Summary: **I decided to write this short fanfic because I couldn't find one anywhere. Seriously! Not one! Not even a sub-category for the show. If you have seen You Me and the Apocalypse, this is based off a scene from Episode 5.


****I decided to write this short fanfic because I couldn't find one anywhere. Seriously! Not one! If you have seen You Me and the Apocalypse, this is based off a scene from Episode 5.**

Sister Selene was sitting quietly in the chapel conducting her daily confessions when she heard a commotion two rows behind her. She attempted to ignore the fumbling around and continued with her prayers.

'Lord, forgive me. Last night, I had a dream. An inappropriate dream about Father Jude. I know I must fight these thoughts, strive to be pure of thought indeed. But it is difficult lord, for I am scared of dying. The rest of the world can comfort in each other's arms, but I have no-one.'

Sister Selene feel extremely uncomfortable at this point due to the young couple making loud groaning noises, seeking each other out in a time of devastation and desperation to be close to someone.

She left the church room because she felt jealous of the moment these two people were enjoying in their final day ahead of the coming apocalypse.

'Oh, for heavens' sake, there's no need to rub my nose in it' as she left, rolling her eyes as she exited the church as the couple continued their antics. She went to Father Jude to discuss candidates as the Devil's Advocate.

'I had to give half of our case-load to Father Kristoff. But don't worry, I cherry picked the best ones for us'. A small smile appear from the corner of his mouth. Selene gazed at his hands while he sorted through the files on his desk. As he went on to talk about a new case, the word Naples struck a frightening look across Selene's face, worrying Father Jude.

'What. Why the face?' he asked concerned.

'It's no face. I just think that we have more pressing candidate to investigate.'

'Huh. Selene. Did you bare false witness in the house of God? Why don't want to go to Naples?' He stood staring at her, alarmed.

'Are you in the Mafia? The witness protection program?' He began teasing Selene. 'I know! You were a princess and you went there desperately trying to experience the common life of a person.' She smiled at his sarcastic joke.

'That is the plot of a Roman holiday.' She glared up to him, trying to drop the subject.

'So it is witness protection' Jude smirked. She threw a serious look towards Jude, before brushing off the conversation quickly.

'I will prepare our transportation for the morning.' She gazed down and rolled her eyes as she turned to leave for the night.

'Selene. Secrecy becomes you' he spoke, watching her leave the room quickly. He looked down, smiling, but still concerned.

After travelling to Naples and meeting their candidate, faith healer Antonia Volenski, she felt uncomfortable speaking with Father Jude and Selene in their current attire and location (they were still wearing the religious clothing/faithful until the end I suppose). They agreed to meet in a more relaxed atmosphere (a nightclub) and returned to their hotel to change their clothes.

After freshening up from a shower, robed Father Jude was sitting at the end of his bed watching the Italian news about the coming apocalypse. People were being bombarded constantly with news of the apocalypse hurtling towards them. This annoyed Father Jude very much. _Must people be told everyday that they're going to die?_

There was a knock at the door and he sighed, losing his train of thought.

Selene appeared in the doorway. 'I spoke to housekeeping and they gave me the address of the bar Antonia wants us to meet at.'

'Good. Good, well she likes to drink and maybe this is a Messiah that I can-' he paused in utter amazement and awe. Selene stood a distant away, slowly walking towards him. She was wearing a floral dress, low cut, with her curly hair falling nicely on her shoulders. Her hands were held together, appearing shy with her head looking down to the floor.

'She does not like religious formality, so I thought we could go inconspicuous.' His breathing ceased for a moment. He continued to stare in astonishment, looking up and down at Selene's body which made his hairs on his arms stand atop. His heart skipped a beat before picking up pace.

'It's okay?' she asked.

He paused for a moment, trying to find his voice again. 'Yes. Um. You look, um. Inconspicuous'. His eyes move rapidly around the room, trying not to stare as much and not think too deeply about their close proximity.

'So I see you outside in a minute?' she smiled, gazing down at his slightly exposed chest and back up.

'Yes. I'll see you in a minute' trying to brush off his thoughts. As she left the room, he stared down at her back. Selene bit her bottom lip and smiled as she closed the door, sneaking at look up at him briefly. He continued staring at the door as Selene stood the other side with a grin across her blushed face. A small smile creeped onto the corner of his mouth. He quickly got ready before meeting her downstairs for their meeting with Antonia.

He appeared out the front of the hotel, wearing pale blue shirt, with the top few buttons undone, and black trousers and shoes. She smiled and spoke.

'Shall we going now?' As she stepped into the back of a taxi.

'I think this must be the place.' Jude stated. They walked calmly in to the club, searching for Antonia.

'Two more glasses for these determined friends of mine.' Shouting to the waiter over the deafening music. They hastily walked over to her.

'Just a water for me please.' Selene replied. Jude glanced over to Antonia 'I'm surprised to see you _here_ , of all places'.

'You're here to check if I'm not some crazy woman claiming to be Holy. So relax, I'm not Holy. Never said I was. You want join me, Sister?' Antonia passed a shot to Selene. She glimpsed at it for a moment.

'If I do, you will answer our questions.'

'Sure'. _I don't think so, Sister._ 'If you answer mine' pushing the shot in front of her.

Looking towards Jude, she flicked her head back as she had her first ever drink, with Jude raising his eyebrow at her in astonishment at her sudden relaxation.

Some time had passed and Selene had many drinks. Too many Jude thought. (I think this was Antonia's motive all along). Their questioning had now turned into some of game between them, with Antonia slumped over the table and Selene swaying side to side.

'Stop giggling. You're avoiding the q-question' Antonia said very drunkenly.

'You do realise you flirting with a nun?' Jude said calmly, not one bit tipsy, smoking cigarette. (Although, he is a borderline alcoholic, so he would probably need a lot to make a difference).

'That's a question! Only Selene gets to ask the questions' she replied. 'Selene. Why are you a nun?' staring intensely at her while she knocked back another shot.

'Okay okay.' She steadied herself. 'My mother was a-' she paused, thinking what was about to say. 'She went out to work one night. And when I woke up in the morning, I was alone.' Jude shot a said look at her. 'I was scared of the police, so I ran. Begging, stealing, trying to stay hidden.'

'You lived on the streets. Of Naples.' Jude stated, looking saddened as she lowered her head. Continuing, 'Eventually, the Sisters found me and they gave me a home-'

'But your file. You never said-'

'You were so rude that first day and you never bothered to ask' Jude stared out past her and remembered back to the first day they met. He was chilled out in his office, waiting for the next applicant to walk through, smoking extensively and drink malt whisky. Thinking back, he immediately regretted this. He looked at her embarrassed at his actions at the time and took another sip.

'In retrospective, that does seem a dick move'. He glanced down at his drink, taking another drag and sighed sadly.

'I thought so' she smiled at him. 'Maybe we are done making assumptions about each other. Yes?' she raised her glass towards him.

'Agreed' he whispered, clanging their glasses together, staring at each other's eyes. Antonia sat their looking back and forth between them, noticing something more than just religious partners.

'Tell me. What are your plan for your last weeks on this earth?' she had an evil glare in her eyes. They both stared at her, puzzled. 'In all likelihood, you are going to die in 22 days.' She paused. 'I'm going to die. They're going to die. Him. Her.' Pointing around the room. 'Even them three on the sofa there, who I'm pretty sure are having sex'. She started to laugh. Selene took another sip looking embarrassed while Jude stared at the three making out. He swiftly turn around and nodded in confirmation of their act.

'The Pope himself is going to die in 22 days. And you're saying you can't think of one thing before you want to do before the end?' Antonia leaned forward, shooting her eyes between them. Jude and Selene both turn slightly away from each other, secretly glancing their eye across to each other.

Jude was across the room lost in thought while Selene and Antonia were on the dance floor, succumbed to severe amount of alcohol at this point. He kept glancing back her, who was dancing crazily, enjoying the upbeat music. Antonia noticed and his head shot back, back into thought and his drink.

'Come on, Selene. He can't take his eyes off you' she said swinging in her ear.

'Jude? R-Really?' puzzled. She turned towards him smiling and continued dancing, moving slightly across the room. He watch as she did this.

Standing steady 'Selene. Do you know the origin of the word 'Apocalypse'? She asked.

'The Latin come from the Greeks. To uncover, to reveal.'

'What if there is a reason they got one word from the other? What if the apocalypse is meant to reveal us? Strip us back to what we are really made of? Selene looked sad. Thoughts running through her mind, thinking whether her past decisions were holding her back from what she wanted.

More time passed. Jude and Selene had said their goodbyes to Antonia and were now sitting heavily drunk on the beach of Naples, sitting on her wrap.

'I. Am. Drunk!' Selena shouted with her arms spread wide. Jude sighed. 'Yes you are'. They both started to laugh. After their chuckle, they sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on their bottle of wine.

'Jude. Are you happy?' she gazed at his eye, then to his lip and back again. He stared out into the sea with a sad look. ' 'Am I happy?' '

'You don't seem it. Why not leave?' She was talking about the church. 'You never thought about?'

'Look my option is open in three weeks. I might as well stick it out.' He glanced at her smiling. She wasn't impressed.

'This is why I didn't tell you about my past. You take nothing seriously'. She lightly hit him on his arm and sigh into the sky.

'Come on, death is when people like you and I clean up. I mean, we've put in the time. So we go straight up to the VIP room.' She laughed again, this time softly. 'I do wish you told me more about your past though.' He took her hand in his, looking at it, and back at he.r.

'I took vows because the convent was only home I ever had. And I thought I should repay them in some way for the kind hospitality. But now, do you ever wonder what type of person you would have been?'

'I wouldn't be here. That's for sure'. He smiled again, leaning in closer.

'I'm glad that I met you.' She smiled sweetly. He back. He leaned even closer, barely inches from each other's faces.

'Yes. I glad I met you too'. They leaned back into sand staring at the clear sky. Still hand in hand. And slowly drifted on into a deep sleep.

Jude was some time later. Still dark. Barely a couple of hours had passed, glancing at his watch. _3:21am_. He noticed that his chest was very warm. Selene had snuggled up against him, wrapped in her shawl. There was a peaceful smile across her lips he noticed. Her hair had fallen over her neck and a strap from her dress had slipped off a little. She looked very peaceful.

He moved a piece of her hair away and placed a light kiss on her cheek, barely touching. Jude then placed his arm around her, pulling Selene into his arms more.

'Thank you' a whisper said. Jude jumped. He thought she was asleep still. Selene's head moved under his chin more, her hair tickling him. She looked up at him, her eyes barely open. A smile appeared. He did too.

He placed a finger on her chin and lightly touched her lips with his. He lingers above her for a few seconds before realising his mistake and rolled back over, facing away, embarrassed. Selene laid there for a minute, in shock, wondering what just happened. She looked over to him and placed a hand in his shoulder. He moved slightly. She then ran it through his hair, twisting each hair around her fingers.

Jude's voice was very quiet, mouse like. 'I'm sorry for my actions just now.'

'It's okay' Selene reassured him. 'It was only one.' Her head rested on his shoulder now. 'Thank you' she said again, close to his ear. Jude lean back over to face her, their faces very close together. He strokes his hand across her cheek, resting it in his palm.

She let out a tiny sigh as his lips met hers again, this time remaining longer. Much longer.

A sensation swept over them, their restraint easing. Jude pulled Selene in closer to his body, feeling her body unwind under his. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, with his curved around her neck and back. He moved Selene's hair and began softly kissing her neck. She let out a faint moan. She felt his hands pull at her dress, gripping it tightly between his fingers. She leaned on him, forcing them to sit up, their lips remained locked.

She began tugging at his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head. She studied his body for a moment before returning to his lips, pressing more intensely than previously. She twisted her body so she was resting on his hips, causing him to mutter a groan from his throat.

Their lips still joined, he found the zip on her dress, opening gradually to allow the cold to affect her skin, sending a shiver down to her waist. He slid the straps from her shoulders and began kissing and biting gently where they were. Selene flicked her head back in enjoyment.

Her dress now slipped to her waist, Jude laid her back down, supporting her with his arms. They continued kissing ferociously when he reached for her dress, pulling it completely off in one rapid move. Selene grabbed his trousers, rubbing him against her hips, sorting to eliminate them. He understood the action and removed them in seconds. She sucked on his lips before trailing her fingers down to his waist, reaching for his boxers.

He hesitated, looking at her anxious. 'Are you sure about this?'

'Yes. I'm sure.' She smiled as he embraced her in his arms once again.


End file.
